Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart
thumb|229px Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ist die zweite Staffel der Pretty Cure Serie. Inhalt Nagisa und Honoka gehen nun in die 3. Klasse der High School. Eines Tages begegnen sie einem jungen Mädchen, bei dessen Anwesenheit sie ein seltsam-vertrautes Gefühl zu spüren. Später stellt sich heraus, dass dieses Mädchen die Queen in ihrer Ursprungsform ist und in die Menschenwelt kam, um die verlorenen Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen. Dieser Aufgabe stellen sich nun Cure Black und Cure White, mit der Unterstützung von Shiny Luminous, die 12 Heartiels zu finden. Nur wenn diese vereint sind, erlangt die Queen ihre Erinnerungen und die Macht zu erscheinen wieder. Charaktere *'Misumi Nagisa '(美墨なぎさ Misumi Nagisa):''' Sie ist eine Sportskanone und spielt in der Lacrossmanschaft ihrer Schule, eine Niete in Mathe und die reinste Naschkatze. Sie liebt Schokolade und Takoyaki. Ihre besten Freundinnen heißen Shiho Kubota und Rina Takashimizu welche ebenfals der Lacrossmanschaft angehören. Im Laufe der Zeit wird Honoka Nagisa`s beste Freundin. Oftmals bekommt die Liebesbriefe von Mädchen welche sie bewundern. Doch wünscht sie sich das auch die Jungs sie wahrnehmen und ist verliebt in einen Jungen namens Fuji P. Sie besitz einen kleinen Bruder namens Riota. Ihre ,,Elfe,, heißt Meppel und ist der Auserwählte aus dem Garten des Lichts und verhilft ihr sich in Cure Black zu verwandeln. So oft sich die beiden auch streiten, am Ende mögen sie sich dennoch. Später lebt dann auch noch Pollun bei ihr im Zimmer was eine weitere Herausvorderung für die Nerven manchmal ist. *Yukishiro Honoka' (雪城ほのか ''Yukishiro Honoka) Sie ist ein echtes Superhirn an ihrer Schule und trägt den Namen ,,Königin der Gelehrten,, Sie schreibt nur Einsen und ist bei allen dafür hoch angesehen, nebenbei besucht sie die Physik-AG. In ihrer Freizeit liest und lernt sie gerne. Freunde besitz sie nicht, ist jedoch bei den Jungs begehrt und bekommt ein bis zwei Liebesbriefe im Monat. Mit Fuji P kommt sie am besten aus da sich die beiden bereits aus dem Sandkasten kennen. Sie lebt bei ihrer Oma in einem großen Haus da ihre Eltern das ganze Jahr über weg sind und nur an ihrem Geburtstag kommen. Sie hat zudem einen Hund namens Shutaru. Ihre ,,Elfe heißt Mippel, die Prinzessin der Hoffnung, und sie versteht sich bestens mit ihr. Durch Mippel kann Honoka sich in Cure White verwandeln. *'Kujou Hikari '(九条ひかり Kujou Hikari) Hikari ist ein "Teil" der Queen, die ihr Gedächtnis nach einem schweren Kampf gegen Jaaku King verloren hat. Mit Hilfe von Pollun kann sie sich in Shiny Luminous verwandeln um so Pretty Cure zu helfen. Sie ist ein recht fürsorgliches, höfliches Mädchen, das sich schnell mit Nagisa und Honoka angefreundet hatte, als sie ihre Erinnerungen noch nicht zurück erlangt hatte. Sie ist aber sehr oft mit ihren Gedanken woanders und schaut daher in den Himmel, da sie sich fragt was is in der Vergangenheit passiert ist. Pollun ist ihr ständiger Begleiter. Aber nicht nur Pollun ist stehts bei ihr, auch Lulun ist dies. Sie arbeitet bei Akane und wird von dieser als ihre Cousine vorgestellt. *'Meppel' (メップル Meppuru) Er stammt aus dem Garten des Lichts und trägt einen Prismastein in sich. Er selbst wird auch als Retter aus dem Garten des Lichts bezichnet, Meist ärgert er Nagisa und streitet sich mit ihr doch hat er sie dennoch lieb. Seine Freundin heißt Mippel die er sehr liebt. *'Mippel '(ミップル Mippuru) Sie ist Honoka`s ,,Elfe,, und lebt bei ihr. Sie wird auch als Prinzessin der Hoffnung bezeichnet und trägt einen Prismastein in sich. Mit Honoka und den anderen versteht sie sich bestens. Sie hat 100 Jahre daruf gewartet Meppel wieder zusehen und liebt ihn sehr. *'Pollun' (ポルン Porun) Er wird Prinz des garten des Lichts genannt und ist von niemandem die ,,Elfe,,. Er lebt bei Nagisa und ist noch ein Kind. Am liebsten will er den ganzem Tag fangen spielen und beginnt zu bocken oder zu weinen wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Meist freut er sich wenn Mippel mit ihm spielt. *'Lulun' (ルルン Rurun) Lulun ist die Prinzessin des Lichts und die Schwester von Pollun. Außerdem ist sie eine kleine Heulsuse. Zudem ist sie in der Max Heart Reihe auf die Erde gekommen, wegen Pollun. Gallery 640px-Dx3s_maxheart_2.jpg 640px-Dx3s_maxheart2_1.jpg Kategorie:Pretty Cure Max Heart Kategorie:Pretty Cure Staffeln